Timeline
The recorded history of the world extends thousands of years, which many have attempted to document. Braedyn Marth, historian of Ebonheart, keeps an extensive library on the subject of history, and many refer to him as the most reliable source of obtaining information on Engdath. The more commonly used dating system is the usage of "AL" (After Landing), though some the dating system on Aetran did not use a timeline nor calendar at all. Dates used before the establishment of the modern times are referred to as BL, or Before Landing as referred to by Braedyn. Before Landing ca. 120,000 *Earliest known civilizations of the elves on Engdath are from around this time. ca. 110,000 *Dwarves first make their appearance in the mountains. ca. 80,000 *Creation of the world according to the Church of the Light. **During the creation, Ciris fragments a part of her beauty into the humans of the world, giving them free will. She was then cast down from godhood by the other divines, but she promised to them that she would be reborn and enact revenge, forming the Promise of fire. Some incarnations of this story claim that Ciris became a mortal (likely a human), and led and lived a mortal life until her death. ca. 60,000 *Earliest known humans on Attrisea, forming early barbaric tribes. ca. 25,000 *Valanian tribes settle and establish a coastal town. ca. 20,000 *The city of Ashistan is founded. *Earliest known writing of the Aetranic peoples. ca. 15,000 *The legendary figure known as Arwyrd Halme defeats the Shadarthaan in Aetran, said to use foreign magic to push them back farther to the Far North. ca. 14,000 *The Great Elven Empire forms on Engdath, establishing elven supremacy against other races. ca. 12,000 *The Blood Emperor forms the Eternal Empire on Engdath. *The elves push out the Eternal Empire and demolish the Ocean Bridge. ca. 7,000 *It is said that The Tower of Blood is constructed using ancient blood rituals from the Blood Gods. *The elves on Nadreva begin worshipping the Deep Ones, described as "fishy" and "omniscient beings predating the age of elves". *Ida Neyvis maps out most of Engdath. ca. 6,500 *The Great Elven Empire moves their capital to the Tower of Blood after their queen, Laerdya, sacrifices her twin sons to the Blood Gods. *Dwarves make their first appearance on Engdath, first settling into the Mountain of Ash and excavating it. ca. 6,000 *Early human migrations from Aetran begin. However, the elves enslave what humans they can. ca. 5,000 *Braydals invade from Attrisea, conquering the Eastern realms with ease but face difficulty with the eastern ones. *Early Aetranic tribes stop the Braydals' advancement from going farther than the Bone Mountains. ca. 4,000 *The Shadarthaan return, but are again pushed back. **The King of Eternal Winter allegedly falls in love with a Shaderthaan woman, running away with her to the Far North. ca. 2,000 *Founding of the Ashistan Empire. Ashistan quickly dominates most of the western side of Attrisea. **Ashistan becomes adept with magical skills for their warriors. 306 BL *Harason Icesteel lands on the coast of Nadreva. He begins mapping out the newly discovered continent and names it Nadreva in honor of his late wife, Nadrae. **Harason's island is named and founded. **Harason discovers the existence of the Ibisreyi people. ***Harason allegedly marries and impregnates an Ibisreyi woman. 305 BL *In late 305 BL, several ships began landing on Nadreva. However, several become sick with a disease after landing on the continent, causing many to flee. 301 BL *Ashistan invades Nadreva, successfully overpowering them and claiming the northeast as "New Ashistan". 44 BL *Ashistanian geographers spread the word of more continents possibly on the world. 43 BL *Elven pirates conquer Harason's island. After Landing 1 *Humans come en-masse to Engdath, leaving Aetran, colonizing what land they can on the continent. *Grye creates the first dating system with the establishment of the first human colonies on Engdath. 547 AL *The Ashistan Empire crumbles. 630 *Under the rule of Aeric Penrose, the coastal province of Summercoast is founded under him, and subsequently the Summercoast Kingdom as well. 635 *The Ebonheart Kingdom is founded under Aylesa I Ebonheart. 733 *A Banshee is spotted near Knight Hills. A group of soldiers set out to kill it, but it escapes. 739 *Grydar Ontre is born. 744 *Allyne is born. 775 *The Emdynian Rebellion begins, led by Allyne under the title of "Oathbreaker". *Lhanbyrde is set as Allyne's headquarters, and outposts established at Fallholt and Bleakburn. 776 *The town of Ayrith is captured by Carolyna and Haleth. 788 *Drabaran emperor Erkenfara Haddins surrenders to the elven warlord Feamlis Eversgrove, and Drabara is brought under the Rebellion's banners. *Michael Gretsyt and Willym Direfrost invade. 796 *Allyne is killed liberating the northwestern island of Kagat, and her half-brother Eibral finishes leading the rebellion to victory. With Isenilth, Drabara, and Emdyn under his rule, he establishes the Emydian Empire. 1122 *A landmass is speculated to originate southwest of Attrisea. 1297 *Empress Talya I ascends the throne of Summercoast. 1298 *Thragal I Lowenstar successfully conquers Caesta, enslaving the mermaids. 1399 *The mermaids kill Isenlithian forces and retake Caesta. 1530 *Syanna II Penrose is born. 1543 *Brydan II is killed, and Lyla, his cousin, takes up rule of the Ebonheart Kingdom and the beginning of the Ebonhand Dynasty. Brydan's children escape to poorer cities of the continent and go into hiding. 1573 *Erydan ayn Lussaff is born. 1579 *Elinan III Penrose is born. 1598 *Elsmira Ebonhand is born. *Rhorak and Malene Ebonhand officially marry. *Syanna II dies. *Aeryn III becomes emperor. 1599 *Ryella is born. 1502 *Eydis I Ebonhand is born. 1505 *Thomas Ebonhand is born early in the year. *Aylesa Ebonhand, Lilija Ebonhand and Ellya Penrose are born in the late year. 1507 *Erydan forces Drabara to join his empire, which he dubs The Alliance. He later adapts Isenilth a few weeks later. 1508 *Thagal IV Lowenstar dies, and his son Grig succeeds him as regent of Isenlith. 1510 *Cade Ebonhand is born. *Aeryn IV Penrose is born. 1511 *Irthak Ebonhand is born. *Ebaind Lowenstar tries to lead an uprising against the Alliance, but fails. With Erydan's pressing, Grig reluctantly executes Alliance opposers. Thagal VI Lowenstar however escapes to Summercoast. 1512 *Cade dies due to sickness. 1519 *Sybelle Penrose succumbs to her illness. 1521 *Cade Ebonhand is born to Eydis I Ebonhand and Mendel Knott. *Eydis and Mendel marry. 1522 *Elinan III dies. *Ellya becomes empress. 1523 *Haran Ebonhand is born. 1524 *Thomas Ebonhand and Seryna Porter marry. 1525 *Sophira Ebonhand is born. *The Battle of Jarrel occurs. **Elsmira Ebonhand adopts Damral. **Brelna Kavet is killed. *Rhorak Ebonhand is killed, and Eydis I Ebonhand becomes the new Empress of Ebonheart after Elsmira turns it down. **Thomas Ebonhand becomes the head of the Blackspire division of the Ebonheart Army. Category:History